1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coated water-vapor-pervious and fungus-resistant wovens, especially industrial wovens, to a process for producing same and, to their use for the production of sun protection and weather protection articles such as tent materials, boat covers and the like.
2. Related Technology
Water-vapor-pervious textile fabrics are known in particular from the use sectors of functional sports and protective clothing and also various medical sectors. Common processes for producing water-vapor-pervious textiles from the sectors cited above are known in particular under the designations of “Goretex” and “Sympatex,” which work according to the principle of producing microporous structures.
Watertight yet moisture-pervious coated textile fabrics and processes for their production are inter alia described in DE 2948892 C2. The processes described therein utilize a polyurethane solution in an organic solvent, producing the microporous layer of polyurethane by coagulation.
Further processes for producing polyurethane-coated textile fabrics which are breathable and water repellent are described for example in DE 3633874 C2. The process described in this patent specification utilizes two aqueous polyurethane dispersions which are applied in succession wet on wet.
However, it has been determined that the water vapor transmission rate is not always satisfactory. In addition, condensates form very frequently in the pores of the coatings. One of the disadvantages of this is that fungi form in these condensates. Inevitably, fungi will also spread in those spaces which are actually to be protected by the coated wovens. Unsightly matt deposits form on the fittings of the interior spaces of ships such as yachts and the like and confer an unsightly appearance on objects in the interior.
It is another frequent occurrence, when thus coated textiles are used as a covering on ships and the coverings develop dents or dips in which water can collect, that the water pressure on the coated textile will increase over time to such an extent that water in liquid form as well as in vapor form is able to pass through the coated woven and get into interior to be protected.
Although there already are a whole series of water-vapor-pervious polyurethane-coated wovens, there is still a need for improved polyurethane-coated wovens and for simple processes for their production and in particular for coated wovens which are particularly useful for producing sun protection and weather protection articles.